Snippets of Past, Present and Future
by Fannye
Summary: A collection of Calzona one-shots.
1. Finding Hope in a Glass

_The wonderful world of Grey's Anatomy and our favorite couple belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC._

_Present: What is the significance of switching wine preferences?_

_A/N at the end…_

* * *

**-Finding Hope in a Glass-**

There was a moment during the second night of staying in Mark's apartment that Callie wandered through the kitchen and randomly opened the refrigerator. The food had been cleaned out months before, but on one of the empty shelves sat a bottle of white wine.

Intrigued, she wrapped her hand around the neck and pulled it out. When she looked down at the label and realized that it was Arizona's favorite brand of white wine she felt herself collapse against the cabinets behind her. She couldn't stop the sobs that broke from her lips or the tears that streaked down her cheeks as she sunk to the cold floor below.

She sat there on the floor for hours that night, holding onto the bottle for dear life.

The next night she found a bottle opener in one of the drawers and poured a glass for herself. It wasn't her choice of wine. Red had always been her preferred choice because she couldn't stand how sweet white wine felt on her tongue. But it was Arizona's and knowing that somehow eased the ache in her heart as she sipped it slowly, sitting on the floor of Mark's kitchen.

And so it became a ritual for Callie, to sit on the floor of her dead best friend's kitchen and sip a glass of her wife's favorite white wine.

It was her way of mourning both of the people she loved.

One that was gone forever and the other she wasn't sure she'd ever get back.

So it didn't surprise her that when she sat down at the bar next to Owen weeks later after Arizona's outburst in the prosthetics suite that she asked the bartender for white wine without thinking.

It had become her drink of choice after all.

But it did surprise her when she found herself staring at the glass of red wine on the coffee table after she was invited to stay and watch American Bake-Off with her wife the next night.

Arizona had asked her for a glass of red wine before she had left to go sleep at Mark's almost two weeks ago. After a few nights, it had become a habit to pour a glass for Arizona and place it on the coffee table in front of her before she left to walk across the hall. She did it without thinking anymore.

As she sat there and stared at it, that glass of red wine just didn't make sense.

It had _always_ been white for Arizona and red for herself.

And slowly, Callie realized just how important wine could be.

She was drinking white because she missed Arizona.

And she was going to hold onto the hope that Arizona had started drinking red because through all the hate and anger and blame, she missed her just as much.

* * *

_So, I know others of you noticed the same thing I did during last night's episode- the wine preferences have switched. This little one-shot just popped into my head because let's face it; Shonda always has a reason for all the little details we see on Grey's. _

_I figured since I have oh, close to seven stories sitting on my computer right now that are one-shots of Arizona and Callie that I'd start a collection. They're going to be canon (because I cannot write believable AU lol) and I'll try to post at least once a week. _

_As always, thanks for reading and enjoy!_

_Fannye_


	2. The Tiny Caregiver

_The wonderful world of Grey's Anatomy and our favorite couple belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC._

_Future: A look at what happens when someone other than Callie takes care of Arizona._

* * *

**-The Tiny Caregiver-**

It wasn't very often that Arizona's leg bothered her anymore. It had been close to six years since she'd lost it in the aftermath of the crash and over time her body had adapted to the fact that a hunk of metal now comprised most of her lower left leg.

But sometimes, after being on her feet for longer than usual, like today when a routine surgery on a ten month old had turned into a seven hour ordeal, her body was just wiped out.

She opened the door to the house and limped inside. It was dark in the foyer and living room, soft light filtering from upstairs. She'd normally go straight up, but her leg just screamed for the couch only a few feet away. So she dropped her purse and briefcase on the side table beside the door and let her keys fall heavily into the bowl where they were always kept.

"I'm home." She called upstairs as she limped toward the couch in the living room. She honestly didn't care if anyone heard her or not. She just needed to get off her leg so badly that it didn't matter.

When she was finally able to lower herself onto the cushions she collapsed backwards and let the back of the couch cradle her body as she closed her eyes and whimpered softly. She didn't even have the energy to remove her prosthetic, even though she knew it would help ease the pain shooting through her thigh.

She barely registered the sound of footsteps as they ran down the stairs. But she was able to crack an eye open when she heard the tell-tale sound of her daughter skidding to a stop in the doorway to the living room.

"Mama, you're home!"

She rolled her head towards her daughter and let a weary smile grace her face as she took in Sofia in her pajamas and mussed hair. "Hi, baby girl." She let her eyes close again as she heard Sofia cross the room and settle onto the couch next to her.

She sighed as her five-year-old leaned into her and rested her head against her shoulder. "Mommy said that your surgery went really long."

"It did."

They were silent for a few minutes until she felt Sofia sit up. She opened her eyes and watched as Sofia cocked her head slightly to the side and looked down at her jean covered legs.

"Your leg hurts doesn't it? That's why you didn't come up the stairs."

She sighed, "Yep, tonight it does."

Sofia nodded before jumping up and running out of the room and up the stairs.

"Sof?" She called after her daughter. She shrugged before letting her tired eyes slide shut and relaxing further into the cushions of the couch.

Reluctantly, she opened them again as she heard her daughter running down the stairs a few minutes later. Sofia slid to a stop in front of her, a pair of Arizona's sleep shorts held in her hand and a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Change," Sofia said softly as she held the sleep shorts out to her. When Arizona just stared at her Sofia blew out an exasperated breath. "I promise I won't look, Mama." She held her free hand to her face, covering her eyes dramatically.

Arizona laughed softly and then groaned as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. They caught slightly on her prosthetic before she was able to free them completely and drop them onto the floor. She released the prosthetic with a sigh of relief and placed it on the floor in front of her before grabbing the shorts out of her daughter's hand and sliding them on.

"Okay Sof, you can look now. All covered."

Sofia nodded before letting her hand drop and crawled back onto the couch on Arizona's left side. Her little hands went to work on the sock that covered her stump and with a small grunt she was able to remove it completely. She smiled triumphantly at her Mama before flinging it onto the floor with Arizona's discarded jeans.

Arizona reached a hand out to play with Sofia's mussed curls as her daughter looked at the reddened skin of her left thigh. There was a time years ago when she'd done everything to cover the hunk of flesh that was a constant reminder of the leg she'd never get back. A time when she couldn't stand to have anyone, including herself look at that hideous stump of her leg. Of course, those feeling of self-doubt and disgust were long gone now. She had learned to accept what was left of her leg and slowly allowed herself to love her body again with help and support from her wife and daughter.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt two small, _cold_ hands rest lightly on the skin of her thigh.

"I don't like that its red, Mama." She heard Sofia whisper.

She smiled softly when she felt Sofia move her hands to another reddish area of her thigh. "It'll go away baby, it just means that I stood too long today. I didn't think the surgery would take as long as it did."

She watched as Sofia pulled her hands away from her thigh and scrunched her forehead as a perplexed look on spread across her face. "Why didn't you just sit on a stool?"

"That's a good question," She couldn't help but laugh before she grabbed her daughter and flopped backwards on the couch, Sofia sprawled on top of her chest. "When did you get so smart, Sofia?"

She smiled before snuggling into Arizona's arms as they wrapped around her, "Mommy always says that I'm just like you."

"Yes, you are baby girl," She said as a huge smile spread across her face. She laid there for a few minutes enjoying the feeling of her daughter in her arms and the pain easing from her leg before she craned her head up and looked around the room.

"Where is Mommy by the way?" She asked before resting her head back against the pillow.

Sofia yawned before nuzzling back into the soft skin on Arizona's neck. "She's asleep."

Arizona hummed as she closed her eyes. "Is she snoring, Sof?"

"Mmm-hmm," She mumbled. "And she's lying _sideways_ in the bed."

"Then we'll stay right here for now." She whispered into her daughter ear.

When she received nothing in reply but the soft sound of Sofia's breathing, Arizona smiled before finally letting her exhausted body win as she drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

_Just wanted to say a quick thanks to all of you that reviewed, followed or favorited this story. Hope this second chapter is a nice addition for you all and a nice welcome for any new readers._

_I didn't expect to get out another one-shot out so soon… but after learning this morning that my Dad's best friend, who is like a second father to me, is losing his battle to cancer, I just kind of buried myself in writing and watching anything and everything that makes me happy to kind of numb the pain. _

_Hence the reason I published something tonight with some happiness and hope. _

_I just needed it… _

_Fannye_


	3. An Inconsolable Sofia

_The wonderful world of Grey's Anatomy and our favorite couple belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC._

_Past: A new mother freak out… can you guess which one?_

* * *

**-An Inconsolable Sofia-**

Arizona could hear Sofia screaming before she even opened the door to the apartment.

She and Callie had gotten quite adept at diagnosing the root of the problem by listening to the difference in Sofia's cries. There was the all-out scream that signaled she was hungry, the whimpering cry that meant she needed a diaper change and the hiccupping cry that she gave when she was lonely and wanted to be held.

But this one she'd never heard. Her baby was screaming and the sound of the cries made her heart hammer in her chest. Because she'd heard that type of cry before- in her ward in the hospital- and she realized in terror that her baby was in pain.

She barely got through the door before she was pulling off her coat and throwing her purse and keys on the floor instead of their rightful place on the table next to the door. She had the consciousness to kick the door shut with her foot before she called out for Callie and quickly made her way into Sofia's room.

The sight that greeted her made her shaky breath catch in her throat.

Callie was cradling Sofia in her arms, bouncing and rocking the screaming baby as tears ran down her own face.

"Arizona," Callie choked out as she lifted her eyes and found her in the doorway.

She crossed the room in three strides, reaching out to cup Callie's cheek as she drew her wife into a soft kiss. "It's okay," she breathed against Callie's lips, before pulling back and easing the baby out of her arms.

Sofia paused momentarily at the change and locked eyes on Arizona before her screams grew almost louder in intensity.

"I don't know what's wrong with her! I've changed her, fed her, she doesn't have a temperature and I've been rocking her- walking her- nothing is working!" Callie choked out another sob before falling into the rocking chair in the corner of the room. "I'm a horrible mother," she moaned through the fingers she scrubbed down her face.

"Callie you're-" When Sofia started to squirm in her arms, Arizona tore her eyes from her wife's crumpled form to focus on calming her daughter. "Shhh... shhh, Sofia, _baby_ you're okay. It's okay big girl," She cooed down to the screaming baby in her arms. "_Calliope_," she waited until Callie's tear filled eyes lifted. "Babies feed on the emotions in the room. You're upset, so she's more upset." She smiled despite the earsplitting screams that were filling the room. "You're an _amazing _mother."

She continued to rock and soothe Sofia with soft words and gentle kisses, but after 15 minutes she was still just as agitated as when she first walked in. She'd always been able to calm her baby down and she quickly started searching for something else, something that could be wrong.

"She didn't have a fever?" She asked as she set Sofia down on her changing table, the baby automatically squirming and clenching her hands up at Arizona.

"No." Callie sighed, rising from the rocking chair as Arizona started to unbutton and remove Sofia's onesie. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Arizona's natural instincts as a surgeon started kicking in, her hands automatically pushing and prodding as her mind whirled with possibilities. She couldn't feel anything wrong and felt her heart clench a little tighter as Sofia grabbed onto her arms as she started to examine her neck and head.

"God, I can't take this!" Callie pushed back from the changing table and paced the room back and forth, both hands grabbing a fistful of hair. "Arizona, please," she moaned in agony, "what's wrong with her?"

"Callie it's-" She broke off suddenly as she noticed Sofia's mouth for the first time and the sore, swollen gums inside. She let out a huge sigh, a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and smiled before picking Sofia up and turning.

"Here, hold her." She placed the baby in Callie's arms and jogged out of the room, hearing Callie call after her.

In the kitchen, she washed her hands quickly, then grabbed a glass and filled it with both ice and water. She plunged two fingers from her right hand into the ice water as she walked back to the bedroom.

Callie looked on in confusion as she held her fingers in the glass and counted to thirty in her head. "What are you doing?"

Arizona just shook her head and smiled before removing her fingers and reaching out to take Sofia from Callie's arms. She placed her two cold fingers in Sofia's mouth and rubbed along her inflamed gums, putting a slight pressure on them as her fingers moved.

Sofia calmed immediately.

"There you go baby girl. See, Mama made it all better." Sofia's body relaxed further into her arms, her little eyes closing as Arizona ran her chilled fingers across her gums.

"She's teething?" Callie whispered as she watched Sofia grab onto Arizona's wrist, the baby clearly not wanting Arizona's chilled fingers to leave her mouth.

"Mmmm hmm." Arizona hummed softly as she continued to rub and rock, her eyes never leaving Sofia's face.

"I'm such an idiot."

"Callie," she sighed, finally looking up.

"Arizona, I let her scream for hours and didn't even think that something could be wrong with her!"

"Callie."

"I'm a horrible, awful mother! I let my baby suffer because I was too stupid to check her gums!"

"Callie!" When Callie halted misstep and looked at her she sighed again. "Neither of us expected her to start teething yet. With her being a super preemie it shouldn't have happened for another couple of months but its okay." She laughed before walking closer to her stunned wife. "She's fine," when Callie's eyes clouded over with tears again she crossed the remaining steps that separated them and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "She's been cranky all week and hasn't been sleeping well so we haven't either. You're tired and stressed, so it's okay you didn't catch it."

They both looked down at the calmed baby below, still grasping Arizona's wrist.

"Callie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Go wash your hands." When Callie's head snapped up she laughed. "My fingers won't stay cold forever."

They gently made the switch less than a minute later, Sofia whimpering quietly until Callie's fingers reached her gums. "I'm so sorry baby," she whispered before placing a soft kiss against Sofia's head. The baby sighed and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off now that she finally had some relief.

* * *

_So sorry for the wait… one word- __life__._

_Hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot. I'm going to shoot for the next one to be Sofia free (unless there are huge objections) and set in this current season (lots of ideas to choose from!)._

_Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

_Fannye_


	4. The Trouble with Sleep

_The wonderful world of Grey's Anatomy and our favorite couple belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC._

_Past: A short look at Arizona's trouble sleeping after the car crash and how it's remedied__._

* * *

**-****The Trouble with Sleep****-**

The nightmares were always persistent.

They started the first night that Bailey demanded that she go home to shower and sleep after Callie had woken up after her heart surgery. She was almost physically removed from the hospital, Mark being left behind to watch over their girls until eight hours later when he would be sent home in her place.

To be honest, she hadn't really slept since they brought Callie into the hospital. She'd napped at intervals at her bedside, waking up in a panic only to hear the steady rhythm of machines beeping in the background. At one point, Karev had pulled her into an on-call room in the PEDs department and pushed her on a bed when he found her half-asleep against a wall outside the NICU after checking on Sofia.

Somehow, there were no nightmares when she was inside the hospital walls. Almost as if the reality of the situation was too great for her subconscious mind to make it into anything worse.

But outside, in the apartment that she shared with Callie, the nightmares gripped her in an iron fist. The first one happening only hours after she had barely made it to the couch to close her eyes. The images of Callie coding on the ER table as they searched and failed to find a fetal heartbeat were enough to sending her running to the bathroom to lose the contents of her stomach and then frantically running across the street to the hospital.

She literally ran into Bailey on the way to Callie's room that night. There was no lecture for almost knocking her down or for disobeying orders to go home and sleep once she took one look at Arizona's face. Instead, Bailey's eyes softened with understanding and concern as she calmed Arizona down before taking her to see both Callie and her baby. She didn't argue as Bailey gave her a sedative to sleep and then tucked her into an on-call room near the NICU.

She found out weeks later that Bailey had stationed interns outside the door to make sure she wasn't disturbed.

For the next three months she watched both her fiancé and her daughter improve steadily and hoped that with their recovery the nightmares would end. But they didn't. The nightmares continued to haunt her with varying levels of horror and loss.

Until the night Callie and Sofia came home.

That night, with the sound of both her future wife and her daughter breathing slowly in the room with her, she lay awake staring at the ceiling. It had been over a week since she'd had one, but she was terrified to close her eyes and find herself wrapped in a nightmare. She startled when she felt Callie's hand wrap around her midsection, pulling her onto her side and into her embrace.

Why aren't you sleeping?" Callie mumbled into her hair.

When she only whimpered in response, unable to put her fear into words, Callie shifted so that she was propped up on one hand and hovering over her.

"What's wrong?" Callie's eyes searched her face as she cupped her cheek.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

Callie's brow scrunched in concentration and she sat up further. "No, something's wrong. Talk to me Arizona." Callie's eyes widened before she looked over at the bassinet across the room. "Is it Sofia?"

"No!" Callie's eyes whipped back to her face she sighed. "It's not Sofia. She's fine. It's- it's me."

Callie sat patiently, waiting for her to continue as she sat up as well. When Callie reached out and took her hand, rubbing her thumb soothing over her knuckles she felt her throat starting to close with emotion.

"I'm sc-scared to go to sleep." She couldn't bear to meet Callie's eyes as she continued in a strangled voice, "I keep having nightmares, of losing you, losing, losing Sofia and I just- I ca-can't-" She lost the battle to stay calm and surrendered to the tears as they came pouring out of her, her chest heaving as she tried to take in air to stop them.

She felt Callie's arms come around her as she started to cave in on herself, and she went lax as she felt herself being pulled into Callie's lap. She buried her face into her fiancée's neck and clutched at her shirt as her sobs continued. Although she could hear Callie murmur things into her ear she couldn't comprehend them and instead held onto to soothing sound of her voice and the steady beat of her heart under her hand on her chest.

When the worst had passed and she was able to breathe without her throat closing on a sob she relaxed further into Callie's embrace.

She was so exhausted that she didn't bother to wipe the stray tears that continued to slip down her cheek as she felt Callie cover her hand that was still clutching her shirt.

"I'm right here Arizona and I'm not going anywhere. And our baby, our miracle baby is two feet away from us sleeping in her bassinet. She'll probably remind us soon enough just how healthy she is when she wakes up crying for us to feed her."

Arizona laughed quietly, hiccupping as her breath still shuddered out of her in irregular intervals.

Callie hooked a finger under her chin and brought her face up to lay a soft kiss against her lips. She cupped her cheek, using her thumb to wipe the tear stains from under one of her eyes. "I don't want you to be afraid to go to sleep. What can I do to make it better?"

"I-I don't know." Arizona whispered as her eyes closed and she leaned her face into Callie's hand.

"You always let me hold you whenever you had a nightmare before." Callie paused before moving them both to lie back down on the bed, pulling Arizona closer to her side with one arm wrapped securely around her. She smiled as Arizona automatically shifted to pull one leg over her, tangling their legs together while she nuzzled her face into her neck.

Callie tangled their fingers together over her heart, letting Arizona's palm feel her steady heartbeat. She felt Arizona relax against her and turned her head slightly to kiss her forehead.

"We'll just try this tonight, until Sofia wakes us up."

Arizona barely nodded before she felt herself relax completely at the feel of Callie's steady heartbeat and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_I know I said I was going to do a one-shot from the present next, but then the finale happened and I had major feelings and the one-shots I had in progress from season 9 just didn't get finished. __Then I went on an amazing vacation to Peru and spent time with my family in North Carolina for 4th of July and when I came back those present one-shots and my muse are still not getting along at all..._

_Instead this one was ready and I have another one-shot from the "future" that I'll be uploading soon so I don't end up with another month long hiatus. _

_In the meantime, my muse and I will be having a chat..._

_Fannye_


End file.
